


Xtreme Snacks (Ryohei Sasagawa)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “What’re you eating, Y/N-chan?!”You cringed when the white-haired male appeared behind the couch you sat on, screaming the question into your ear. An inaudible ‘ow’ passed your lips as you rubbed your ear. Of all people to leave you alone with… why did Tsuna choose the one person who didn’t understand the definition of ‘talk’ and ‘quietly’?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Xtreme Snacks (Ryohei Sasagawa)

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 291 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

“What’re you eating, Y/N-chan?!”

You cringed when the white-haired male appeared behind the couch you sat on, screaming the question into your ear. An inaudible _‘ow’_ passed your lips as you rubbed your ear. Of all people to leave you alone with… why did Tsuna choose the _one_ person who didn’t understand the definition of _‘talk’_ and _‘quietly’_?

“Hello, Ryohei,” you muttered. Maybe if you talked quietly, he’d follow suit.

Ryohei grinned, now standing in front of you with his fists held up. His eyes were trained on the blue bowl that sat on your lap. Inside said bowl were crackers in the shape of small fish.

 _‘The snack that smiles back~’_ , you sang in your head.

“What’re you eating?!” he repeated.

“Goldfish crackers,” you grabbed the bag from the table beside the couch and handed it to him.

He held the small orange bag with both hands, blinking. He then pulled it open and popped a few of the crackers into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he paused as if letting the taste linger on his tongue before deciding if he liked it or not.

You raised an eyebrow as you watched him, wondering what kind of reaction he would offer.

Ryohei’s eyes lit up and he punched the air repeatedly, dropping the bag onto the table. “These flavor blasted goldfish are EXTREME!”

 _‘He sounds like an actor hired to talk about how good the product is…’_ , you sweatdropped.

“And look Y/N-chan! The name on the bag is XTREME!”

You let out a sigh as Ryohei continued on about how ‘extreme’ goldfish were and vowing to buy the pet goldfish named XTREME.

You learned your lesson that day – never give Ryohei anything with any variation of ‘extreme’ on it.

* * *


End file.
